Prince of Vegetasei
by Strawberrychan
Summary: Trunks is kidnapped by Cooler when he is 9. Nine years later he returns and they have yet to recognize him. He fights his past best friend and his own father. When they discover who he is how will they react? AU. Vegetasei still exists. TP later on.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball/z/gt  
  
an: I know I should get to work on my other fics, but this one popped into my head...I love Trunks! He's so awesome. He and Goten are my fav, characters. And Bulma and Vegeta are my favorite romance characters. Anyway, this is an Au! Vegetasei is still alive and well. The people who are humans in dbz are humans in this fic, and whoever is a saiyan or part saiyan in dbz is still part saiyan in this. Marron, Pan, and Bra's age differ from in the dbz version by a couple or few years or whatever. I felt like having it this way. Anyway, read and tell me what you think. Thanx! ^_^  
  
~~dbz~~dbz~~  
  
The pounding in Trunks' head seemed to go on forever. He groaned and rolled over sunconsiously and ended up slamming onto the cold, hard floor. He let out a small cry of pain before he brought his shoulders and head up to see what he had rolled off of. It was a small bed, and when he looked around Trunks saw he was in a cell, along with the steel bars that prevented him from escape. He saw no one was watching him, and he noticed a collar around his neck. Trunks moved his head to the side to get the stiffness out of his neck, but the collar made it uncomfortable. Trunks ignored the headache and tried tearing it off. Realizing it was futile, he stood up.  
  
Trunks held his head as he stood up and groaned. He wasn't exactly feeling his best; the young demi-saiyajin was hungry, sore, and his head hurt. Trunks walked to the steel bars and raised an eyebrow. No steel could keep him in! He took his hands and put them on the bars, trying to stretch them out, but the steel seemed heavy, very heavy. The bars weren't at all like the ones in Earth jails; these were much much stronger. He didn't want his energy to be felt, but he wanted to escape. So he tried powering up just a little just enough to move the heavy bars; however, instead of feeling his warm ki, he felt a large shock go to his head, and then spread throughout his whole being. It felt worse than four lightning bolts striking him!  
  
The nine year old screamed in surprise and pain as the pain went through him. He felt on the verge of passing out, but Trunks didn't want to give in; he was stubborn, much like his own parents. He fell to the cold ground and curled up. Trunks wanted to hold back the tears; he didn't want to be weak, but the unwanted, salty tears flowed down his cheeks. He shakily stood up then staggered, and fell on his bed. Trunks closed his eyes tight, and prayed somebody would get him out of this place.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Take this!" Trunks yelled, sending a large ki blast to Goten.  
  
Goten's eyes widened, but he wasn't quick enough to dodge the large blast since he had just been kicked down by his friend, and it hit him full force. Goten yelled in pain as the blast sent him through several large mountains and other land forms. Trunks stared wide-eyed; he had thought Goten was faster, but maybe Trunks himself had underestimated himself and overestimated Goten. He didn't know he had sent the blast that hard. And by the look on Goten's face it looked as if he was in a lot of pain, and by the speed he was going it didn't look like he would stop any time too soon. Trunks charged up to Super Saiyan and flew after Goten. He sped up faster and his golden aura blasted higher.  
  
"GOTEN!" Trunks yelled in worry.  
  
The nine year old quickly went to the back of Goten and tried stopping him. He pumped up his ki higher and slowed Goten down. He took the impacts of two other large hills and a large rock on his back. He closed his eyes tight through this, but opened them when they both stopped. He looked worriedly at Goten. Goten's eyes were a quarter open and he looked on the verge of unconsiousness; he was bleeding severely.  
  
"I'm sorry," Trunks apologized. "We have to get back to the palace."  
  
Trunks picked Goten up and sped towards the palace at high speed in Super Saiyan. He stopped at the med bay and quickly put him into a rejuvenation tank. Trunks finished pressing the buttons and sighed in relief and got out of Super Saiyan. Goten would be fine. It would take a half an hour for him to heal. It wasn't as bad as he thought. He sat down and watched Goten's figure in the tank; Goten had boxers on.  
  
"Boy," a warning voice said behind him.  
  
Trunks gulped and turned around. "Uh, yeah, dad?"  
  
"Didn't I tell you to get here nearly TWO HOURS AGO?!" Vegeta said.  
  
"Well, there's not exactly a watch in the middle of no where," Trunks mumbled.  
  
Behind Vegeta his mom entered.  
  
"Calm down, Vegeta. Just a mistake. And what did you do to Goten?" Bulma asked, her voice sharpened.  
  
"I didn't mean to...I thought he was faster, but I guess I threw the blast too hard," Trunks said. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean it, mom, really."  
  
"Just try not to let it happen again," Bulma sighed.  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
Vegeta and Bulma left the room.  
  
"You're too easy on the brat," Vegeta said. "He's a saiyan Prince. He's not to be pampered."  
  
"I'm just looking after him," Bulma said. "You're too harsh on him. So I think it balances out."  
  
Meanwhile, Trunks sat and sighed. His eyes began to get drowzy and he yawned. He fell asleep.  
  
"Trunksy! Wake up, Trunksy!" a child's voice woke him.  
  
He rubbed his eyes and yawned. Trunks opened his eyes.  
  
"Oh, hey Pan," Trunks smiled. Pan was Goten's brother's daughter, which made her Goten's neice. She was five years younger than him; four years old. (Trunks is nine, Goten is eight) He thought she was a cute kid, with a lot of spunk.  
  
"What did you do to Goten?" Pan asked, looking accusingly at him, but with a playful tone too.  
  
"I accidently beat him up harder than I thought," Trunks said.  
  
"How longer until he gets out?" Pan asked.  
  
"Right now," Trunks said, just before the tank beeped.  
  
The fluid in the tank drained and it opened. Goten got out and shook his unruly hair, just as spiky as Goku's. Water sprayed onto the two of them and they laughed.  
  
"Hiya Goten!" Pan said, jumping on him and knocking him over.  
  
"Hey, Panny," Goten grinned.  
  
"Are you okay?" Trunks asked. "I didn't mean to, I just...well. I guess I thought you'd be able to handle it."  
  
Goten scratched his head. "I guess I've been slacking off lately. Maybe I should turn Super Saiyan next time."  
  
"*Goten* slacking off?" Trunks raised an eyebrow.  
  
Goten shrugged and mumbled something.  
  
"Where's Marron and Bra, Pan?" Trunks asked curiously. Marron and Pan were the same age, and Bra was a year younger than them, and Trunks' sister. The three were hardly ever seen without the other.  
  
"Oh crud! I forgot we're playing hide n' seek," Pan ran out of the room. "Bye guys!"  
  
"Prince Trunks!" a soldier suddenly came into the room. "Urgent news. Your father, King Vegeta, would like to see you in his chambers. Alone."  
  
"There? Why there?" Trunks asked, confused.  
  
"I'm not sure, sire," the man bowed and walked away.  
  
"I wanna come," Goten said.  
  
"Well, you could come with me until the door or something," Trunks said.  
  
"Okay!" Goten said brightly.  
  
They raced down the hallways, laughing and playing tag as they went. They were a third of the way there when Goten stopped, and Trunks did the same. The cause: Goten's dad, who looked exactly like Goten, but adult form. He grinned and waved at them.  
  
"Hey Mr. Son!" Trunks said.  
  
"Hi daddy!" Goten exclaimed happily.  
  
"You can call me Goku, Prince Trunks, 'cause it makes me seem old to be called Mr.. And hey, kiddo," Goku said, rubbing Goten's spiky mane with affection.  
  
"Well, you can call me Trunks," Trunks said, grinning. Goku usually did anyway. The Sons were big friends with the royalty family, and so were Krillen's family which consisted of Marron, Krillen of course, and 18. And Yamcha was friends with Goku, Queen Bulma's ex-boyfriend, and Puar and Oolong were usually with him. Actually, not much Oolong. Oolong just came and went as he pleased.  
  
"See-ya later!" they both said, running off and continueing their game.  
  
When they did arrive in front of his parent's room Goten stopped and they both looked uneasily at the door as if they didn't trust this, but they both didn't admit it.  
  
"I'll wait out here," Goten said.  
  
"'m kay," Trunks nodded.  
  
Trunks opened the door to the room and quietly walked in. He flicked on the lights and looked around paranoid-ingly. Nothing jumped at him and he sighed in relief.  
  
"Dad? Dad? Are you here?" Trunks called.  
  
The door opened and he narrowed his eyes. Instead of his father, Bulma came in.  
  
"Hey, mom! Does dad want to talk to you, too?" Trunks asked.  
  
"That's what the person said, but I don't know..." Bulma frowned and looked around uneasily.  
  
"Mom, I don't think we should be in here," Trunks suddenly said.  
  
Bulma went to the handle and tried to open it, but it was locked. "Uh, son, it's locked."  
  
There was a slight pause and eeriness seemed to fill the room. Trunks walked over to his mom and stood closely next to her for comfort. She set a reassuring hand on his soldier.  
  
"Nice to see you here, Prince Trunks, and Queen Bulma," a voice said, making them jump, but they didn't see anybody.  
  
"Who's there?" Trunks asked bravely, glaring. "Show yourself or are you too afraid?"  
  
"Afraid? You wish, kid," the figure laughed.  
  
"What is that?" Bulma shrieked as something flew across the room.  
  
Before Trunks could react it went around his neck and a horrible pain spread throughout his body. He fell to the ground on all fours. He gasped for breath when it stopped.  
  
"Trunks? Are you okay?" Bulma whispered as she knelt down and comforted him.  
  
Trunks looked up and saw the source of the voice.  
  
"Frieza?!" Bulma said. "B-But your dead!"  
  
"No, no," the alien said. "I am his brother, Lord Cooler."  
  
Cooler was much taller than his brother, with armor on, and blue skin. He didn't look a whole lot like Frieza, but one must never be too sure.  
  
"What did you do to Trunks!? Take it off of him! You're hurting him!" Bulma demanded, yelling to emphasize her point.  
  
"That's the point, woman," Cooler said.  
  
Trunks got up. "You're messing with the wrong Prince!"  
  
Trunks clenched his fists and started powering up, but as soon as it raised even one point pain started to come, and he stopped and screamed. Bulma growled and started powering up. Bulma wasn't saiyan, she was an earthling, but she had been taught how to fight since she had been young and she would not let this...this monster hurt her son! She charged at him, but he only dissapeared. She looked around the room and saw him holding Trunks by the collar of his gi shirt.  
  
"Let him go!" Bulma yelled, her aura making things break in the room and sending objects flying. Bulma was nothing compared to Cooler, but she was really strong - especially for a human.  
  
Trunks kept consiousness; his willpower was too strong to pass out.  
  
"Don't hurt my mom," Trunks growled quietly.  
  
Cooler didn't reply; he just punched Trunks painfully in the stomach, and the young Prince fell into a pit of darkness. Cooler then went to Bulma and did the same.  
  
Meanwhile, outside, Goten had waited nearly an hour for Trunks. He had even fallen asleep standing up! He then frowned when he didn't sense Trunks' energy signature in there. Goten put his ear to the door and listened. Silence. He opened the door and peered in, and saw the room had everything scattered around, but there was nobody in there.  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Trunks woke up from his sleep and yawned. He sat up and realized he had cried himself to sleep. He didn't think he was on Vegetasei anymore. And where was his mom? Was she okay? A small, almost-undetected noise jolted him out of his thoughts and he saw a soldier looking at him and opened his cell.  
  
"Lord Cooler would like to see you. Follow me," the man ordered in a rather austrailian accent.  
  
Trunks hesitantly followed and realized he had no other choice.  
  
He was led through the ship, and he looked around. Some of them stared at him as he passed and he glared at them. He didn't like it here one bit.  
  
"What's your name?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Zarbon. Why do you care?"  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Then why did you ask?"  
  
"I felt like it."  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"So," Trunks went on, "what is this thing around my neck?"  
  
"It's called a ki collar. It limits how much power someone can use, if any at all. It still allows you to get stronger, but you wouldn't know how strong you really were unless you powered up to your max," Zarbon replied, staring foreward and sending just one small glance at him as he said this.  
  
"Hey, my dad told me about a guy named Zarbon once...he said he worked for Frieza," Trunks said.  
  
"I'm his twin," Zarbon answered.  
  
Zarbon didn't seem too open, but Trunks didn't mind. At least he was answering his questions.  
  
"What is Cooler going to do to me?" Trunks asked quietly.  
  
"It's not my place to say, kid," Zarbon replied.  
  
They stopped at a large door and the guards surrounding it let them in when they saw Zarbon. Trunks reluctantly went into the room. Zarbon bowed, but Trunks only crossed his arms defiantly. Trunks suddenly noticed his mom was standing next to Frieza's throne with a pissed-off look on her face. She smiled weakly when she saw Trunks.  
  
"Just as you requested, sire," Zarbon said. Trunks noticed the faint, nearly unnoticeable, sarcastic tone in his voice. Cooler didn't seem to notice at all.  
  
"Good job, Zarbon. You may leave," Cooler said. Zarbon nodded and left.  
  
Trunks didn't say anything to Cooler. His mind shouted things to say, but it wouldn't be wise to anger the enemy when you don't have the advantage.  
  
"You're wondering why you're here?" Cooler seemed to state more than ask. Trunks didn't reply. "I suppose you know that it was you who killed my brother. Actually, if you want to be exact, a *future* you. But you all the same. And you also killed my father." He said this with absolute hate.  
  
"Of course I know," Trunks said. His dad had told him about that. "So? What do you want of me?"  
  
"At first I wanted to kill you and your pathetic race, but another thought came to mind. If I controlled a Super Saiyan I would gain ultimate power. Especially one as strong as you. So, you're more valuable alive than dead. I honestly couldn't care about my brother because he was so weak, but he is family, along with my father."  
  
"You can't control me!" Trunks yelled.  
  
Cooler only smirked. "That's why I kidnapped her."  
  
Cooler dragged Bulma in front of her and she put her eyes downcast and grit her teeth. Trunks' eyes widened.  
  
"I won't hesitate to kill or torture her if you don't work for me," Cooler said.  
  
Trunks froze, and he clenched his fists. "M...mom..."  
  
"Don't do it, Trunks! I'm only one person! If you help him you'll end up killing thousands!" Bulma yelled, but before she could continue her voice was muffled as Cooler punched her in the gut.  
  
But Trunks didn't seem to hear it anyway.  
  
"And I would kill you too, kid," Cooler said.  
  
"I....I..." Trunks paused. "Mom..." he took a shuddery breath. "If you let her go and send her back to Vegetasei I will work for you."  
  
"NO! Tru-" Bulma shouted, but her voice was muffled again.  
  
"How can I trust you, kid? You could just refuse to work for me when she's gone," Cooler said.  
  
"You have my word. Just...just don't harm her. Please," Trunks pleaded. He loved his mom dearly. He wouldn't let her get hurt.  
  
"Very well, but if you don't keep to your word than you'll suffer the worst pain in your life," Cooler said.  
  
He shoved Bulma to another soldier in the room next to him.  
  
"Send her back to Vegetasei," Cooler ordered.  
  
"Yes, sire," he nodded and dragged Bulma off.  
  
"TRUNKS NO!!!" Bulma yelled, but he put his hand over her mouth and she couldn't say anything else.  
  
"Your word?" Cooler repeated.  
  
"Yes, you have my word," Trunks repeated, looking at the ground.  
  
~~dbz~~dbz~~  
  
an: Review, and trust me: I'll update. Luv ya' reviewers! ^_^ 


	2. Chapter Two

9 Years Later....  
  
The eighteen year old demi-saiyan got out of his pod and looked around the planet. A few strands of lavender hair flew into his face and he brushed it away but only to have it go back again. His azure eyes scanned the planet's yellow surface. He wore a white wifebeater, black boots, and loose black sweatpants. A black collar with steel spikes coming out of it was around his neck. It was a ki collar, more sytlish than the first he had had. (the ki collar looks like one of those punk collars) His scouter beeped several times and information popped up before his eye. The people were even more fragile than humans  
  
"These natives must be more useless than a pile or crap," Trunks sneered aloud. "Cooler gives me the cruddy missions. Let's see. I have to get some advanced technology from the damned planet. What's it called again? Oh yeah, a ki shield."  
  
He hovered inches above the ground before getting higher and blasting off into the sky, leaving his pod there. He loved the wind flying across his face. It gave him a sense of independence. He increased his speed and finally stopped at the city he was assigned to go to. He stopped in front of a building and walked in. The natives on the planet looked like midgets with green skin. Trunks looked at them in disgust. And he looked like a giant in this building suited for the small people.  
  
"Excuse me, what are you doing?" one of the taller ones asked.  
  
"None of your damn business, shrimp," Trunks said, blasting him to nothing without a second thought.  
  
The people in the building hushed and stared worriedly at him. He ignored them and came to the room where he was looking for. He sat down in the office-like room. He frowned and realized the chair was very uncomfortable. He was too tall for the chair. He tried getting comfortable, but only succeded in fall backwards in the chair.  
  
"Comfortable, eh, saiyan?" an amused, sarcastic voice called from the doorframe.  
  
"Yeah, real comfy," Trunks replied sarcastically.  
  
He got off from the floor and stood up. The native in front of him was the tallest he had seen so far, and came to his chest. To be truthful, Trunks liked being the tallest. It gave him even more of a sense of power. Trunks noticed a shield held by the native.  
  
"The ki shield, I presume?" Trunks said.  
  
"Yes, sir," he nodded.  
  
"Cooler would like you to make him and his army hundreds of them," Trunks said.  
  
"How many hundreds?" the native questioned.  
  
"How am I supposed to know?! Cooler didn't say; just make as much as you think or whatever," Trunks said in the same, bored tone.  
  
"Well, here's a couple shields," the native handed him two.  
  
The ki shields were orange and blue and looked like a regular shield. It was said to deflect ki blasts easily. Trunks honestly didn't care about the damn shields.  
  
"Later," Trunks said indifferently.  
  
Trunks held the two shields and flew off back to his pod. His next mission was to destroy a planet called Yetthi because they had double-crossed Cooler. It was near the planet he got the ki shields from. He blasted off into space and headed to it. When he arrived the planet's sky was orange, and so was the ground. He looked to the sky and felt twenty kis heading his way. He grinned. 'Finally, some fun,' Trunks thought.  
  
The 20 natives on Yetthi arrived. They looked rather human, but their eyes were cat-like, and their hair was long.  
  
"We've been expecting you, Prince Trunks," one said.  
  
"And you've only brought twenty men as your army? Pathetic," Trunks sneered. "Well, get ready amateurs."  
  
Trunks flew at them, but before he could even touch them they held out their hands foreward at him and a bright, silver light engulfed him. He stopped in midair and put his arms over his face. But it just surrounded him and came from all sides. He screamed in pain. He hadn't felt pain like this before. It was so foreign and unfamiliar. But it stopped a minute after, but the silver light was still around him and he couldn't move. He grit his teeth. Trunks could not be defeated like this! And what sort of power was this?! Trunks looked at the natives and was surprised that they had sympathetic looks.  
  
"Don't give me pity, fools!" Trunks yelled.  
  
One came up to him.  
  
"Poor, boy. You've had a tough life. I think you need that ki collar off," he said.  
  
"Of course I would want it off, but it would be impossible to take off. Only Cooler has the key," Trunks said.  
  
But the man only came up and entered the silver light too. Trunks tried to move, but it was still impossible. The man closed his eyes and put his hand over the ki collar. His eyes squeezed tighter and a few minutes later the ki collar came off. Trunks' eyes widened. It seemed like forever he had worn that, but this alien had just...just taken off easily. The man went out of the silver light and smiled at Trunks.  
  
"H-...How?" Trunks whispered.  
  
"Magic," the native answered. "Brace yourself, Prince."  
  
Then, a new feeling began to go around him. At first everything looked white, but then he felt memories flooding back into his mind. Memories he had wanted to forget from his childhood at Vegetasei. "NO! STOP IT!" Trunks yelled angrily. He didn't want them. They only caused him pain of what he had. It would've been better to forget.  
  
.His Past.........his first time meeting Goten......playing tag.....sparring with his dad.....sparring with Goten....turning Super Saiyajin.....Bra, Marron, and Pan being born....the skies and planet of Vegetasei.... his first time going Super Saiyajin 2....laughing with his friends....his mom and dad and himself together....more and more memories returned, suffocating him. And it continued until the part where he was taken by Cooler.  
  
Suddenly, the light dissapeared and he fell to the ground, breathing hard. He shook and then got up and stumbled backward. The memories repeated in his mind. He remembered things he had forgot. But it wasn't going to change everything about him.  
  
"Defeat Cooler, Trunks. Go and get revenge. Your ki collar no longer limits you," the native said.  
  
Trunks grinned and laughed. He was finally free! He smirked at the native.  
  
"I thank you," Trunks said. "Unfortunately, it will be your planet that I test my power on."  
  
Trunks laughed and started powering up Super Saiyajin...Super Saiyan two...he increased his power. He had no idea how strong he was, but he knew he was stronger than ever. His power soared, and the sky began to darken as lightning struck close by him. The power...it was enormous! His hair began to get longer and spikier, and went to his waist, and his eyebrows dissapeared. Super Saiyajin 3! And then...he screamed and screamed. He closed his eyes tight and clenched his fists. Trunks' hair turned black, spiky, and his eyes turned black and red. Instead of the usual brown tail that he had, a red one was behind him. His chest began to get covered with red fur. He stopped at this tranformation, even though he wasn't at his max yet. He looked around him. Dirt was everywhere, and nobody was in sight; he had destroyed everything by just powering up. 'Amazing' he thought. He looked a himself. He liked this Super Saiyajin 4 look.  
  
"I've got to get out of this planet," Trunks said to himself. "And I'm going to kill Cooler. He'll pay for destroying my life."  
  
Trunks pulled a capsule out of his pocket and popped open a new space pod. He went into it and blasted off into space.  
  
The last nine years he had been searched for, but Cooler could cover his tracks good and he was never found. And Trunks couldn't escape because Cooler had a tracking device on that collar and could control it from wherever he was at. But now it was gone and Cooler had no power over him. So, a couple months later his space pod landed in Cooler's space station. He walked onto the ship and smirked. He was in his normal form, but looked as deadly as ever.  
  
"Prince, Lord Cooler would like to see you for your next mission," a soldier came up to him.  
  
"I was just going to go to him anyway," Trunks smirked and blasted the soldier to nothing.  
  
Trunks walked down the hallways, and by the dangerous look on his features everybody backed away from him.  
  
"COOLER!" Trunks shouted as he entered the throne room.  
  
Cooler looked up and smirked. "Well, if it isn't my favorite demi- saiyajin."  
  
"I'm free Cooler. You can't control me anymore!" Trunks laughed.  
  
"What?" Cooler said, and then his eyes widened. "Where's your ki collar, monkey!?"  
  
"It's gone," Trunks grinned. "Your reign is over. Get prepared for your death!"  
  
Cooler stood up. "You won't win! I won't allow it!"  
  
"Too late," Trunks smirked as he turned Super Saiyajin 2.  
  
"NO!" Cooler yelled.  
  
But Trunks flew at Cooler and punched him as hard as he could in the gut. Cooler's eyes widened considerably and he fell to the ground, gasping in pain. Trunks stomped on his back.  
  
"You ruined my life, lizard! You beat me, you tortured me, you nearly killed me! But not anymore. You won't hurt me...because you'll be dead," Trunks yelled.  
  
And Trunks kicked Cooler in the side and blasted him to nothing. Silence filled the room and Trunks glared at Cooler's ashes. It was over. He could do anything he wanted now. He could go...home. Trunks moved uncomfortably. He would just go home? And that was it? Trunks pinched his lips together and closed his eyes. He wanted to cry in happiness for once...but he only let out a satisfied smirk. He went to his own room and just kicked the door open indifferently. He changed into his black spandex, armor, and black- tipped boots. Fit for a saiyajin Prince. He went to a different room where the intercom's main was located. The intercom was said through every section of the ship and everybody could hear it.  
  
"Soldiers," Trunks spoke, "Cooler is defeated by myself, Prince Trunks. You're free."  
  
He quickly exited and spinted to his own pod. People stared as he passed; they were surprised, pleased, but some of them were not happy. He didn't care. Trunks went to the pod and smirked. He was going home.  
  
~~dbz~~dbz~~  
  
"Hey, dad, I'm going to go play with Bra and Pan," Pan said.  
  
"Alright," Gohan nodded.  
  
The thirteen year old nodded and went out the door.  
  
"Hey Pan! Hey Marron!" Pan greeted. "Wassup?"  
  
They went outside of the palace gates and started sparring and playing tag, and hide n' seek. They laughed and played hide 'n seek again. Marron was it, and Pan and Bra were hiding. They weren't allowed to use their ki sensing abilities to play or that would be cheating. Pan ended up hiding in a tree in the woods. She leaned against tree. They were limited to the woods for hide n' seek. Pan waited...and waited. It had been about ten minutes. Suddenly, she sat up in surprise. A large ki was heading towards Vegetasei. So, sick of hiding, she got out and floated up above the trees to see a space pod fly really fast and out of control just miles away.  
  
~~dbz~~dbz  
  
"Shit!" Trunks cursed. "DAMN SHIP!"  
  
"CRASH LANDING! CRASH LANDING! LANDING GEARS DAMAGED FROM THE LAST ASTEROID FIELD!" the computer warned.  
  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Trunks yelled in fury.  
  
He looked around and saw the ki shields. They would probably be okay from the landing because of their strong exterior. An idea popped in his head. He strapped himself in and put both of them around him. He would've probably survive the crash anyway, but it would helped him from getting as hurt. He shut his eyes and braced himself for the impact.  
  
~~dbz~~dbz~~  
  
Pan flew closer to the ship where it was going to land. She saw as it made a large crater, but that didn't stop it as it skidded across the underground and crashing into various mountains. It was on fire, literally! Pan followed it. Eventually it stopped and the door flung open and somebody (she couldn't tell who or what the person looked like) was tossed out and he crashed through a few trees before stopping. Two other things were tossed out, but they landed a bit farther away from the person. The space pod erupted in flames. She walked cautiously to the person. It was a boy who looked like he was seventeen...or maybe eighteen? She couldn't tell. He was bleeding on the side and saw that he had a brown tail next to him. A saiyan. She hid behind a tree as he began to move.  
  
The teen sat up and shook his head and groaned. She realized he was in Super Saiyajin 2. It didn't look like anybody she knew. He wore a very similiar outfit that King Vegeta wore sometimes. And she realized he didn't look much harmed at all, except minor scratches, and just a torn oufit. Suddenly, his hair changed to normal, as did his eyes. His hair was lavender and his eyes were blue. His facial features looked very familiar, but she couldn't place it. She blushed. 'He's hott!' Pan thought. 'Wow!'  
  
"Who is that?" two voices whispered into her ear.  
  
She nearly jumped, but stayed silent and looked behind her and saw Bra and Marron.  
  
"Wow, what a hottie," Marron said.  
  
"Shh," Pan said.  
  
They watched as he stood up and looked around. They followed him, keeping their kis low, and hovering inches above the ground so they wouldn't step on anything that would cause a noise. They watched as he cursed at his wrecked pod and he picked up the shields. Then, he looked in their direction, which was behind the tree and they went farther behind the tree.  
  
"Who's there?" Trunks demanded, narrowing his eyes.  
  
There were three kis who had been following him the whole time, and he knew it wasn't a small animals because no animals would just start stalking him.  
  
"SHOW YOURSELF BEFORE I BLAST YOU!" Trunks threatened.  
  
As soon as he said that, three girls: two 13, and another 12, stepped out. They looked familiar and he jogged through his memories. There was the twelve year old with blue hair and blue eyes, and she wore short jean shorts and a blue tanktop. The first thing that came to his mind was his mom, but she was much younger. She had to be Bra. Wow, she had grown! The next had blonde hair and ice-blue eyes. He couldn't recall her name yet. And the next was a pretty girl with black hair and black eyes with the blue jeans, white sneakers, and red tanktop. She looked a lot familiar, but he couldn't think of her name. He had gotten a lot of his memories back, but he couldn't recognize some who grew up so fast, and their names.  
  
"Who are you?" Trunks demanded.  
  
"I-I'm, um, Hannah, this is Julia, and this is Herah," Bra lied, pointing at Marron then Pan.  
  
"Liar," Trunks sneered. He knew this because he recognized Bra, and eyes told him almost everything.  
  
"I'm not lying!" Bra said.  
  
"Yes you are, fool," Trunks growled. He knew them, but he wasn't going to spare any kindness. He never did.  
  
Pan frowned. 'What a jerk!' she thought. 'How does he know we're lying?'  
  
"Well, we're not telling you our names!" Bra sad stubbornly.  
  
Trunks only smirked in amusement. "Alright then."  
  
"Fine, we'll tell you," Marron gave in. Bra glared at her. "I'm Marron, this is Bra, and that's Pan."  
  
That was Marron and Pan?! Last time he had seen Marron and Pan they looked so little and had shorter hair. Now Pan had shoulder-length black hair, and black eyes. She was a beautiful girl for her age, and so was Marron.  
  
"Who are you? And what do you want?" Pan demanded.  
  
"My name is none of your concern, girl," Trunks said. "I'm leaving."  
  
"Where's you going?!" they demanded, just before his other foot hovered.  
  
"To the castle, of course," Trunks smirked.  
  
He turned Super Saiyan 2 and took off. Trunks wanted to fight the strongest on the planet, and it was obvious those three weren't. He wanted to fight the strongest. Who would it be? His own father, Goku, or Goten or maybe Gohan? He didn't know, but he wanted to find out. And they were all gathered in the same area. That only made it easier. And he didn't want anybody to recognize him so he turned Super Saiyan 2. They might've not recognized him anyway, but he didn't want to be too sure. He wanted to pose as a threat and make them fight even harder so he could test our his skills. Trunks sped up and realized the three were following him. He only smirked and flew faster to the castle.  
  
~~dbz~~dbz  
  
an: Thank you so so so much for reviewing! luv ya' reviewers!  
  
Also, I read over this chapter and just realized it goes a little too fast for my liking. Sorry guys. The next chapter'll be better, I hope. Thanx. 


	3. Chapter Three

Trunks was greeted by the whole gang. He didn't recognize some of them, but others he did. He smirked at them and landed in front of them. They looked uncertain as to what to think of him. His father looked the same as ever, Bulma had changed her hairstyle for the better, Goku looked the same too. He could tell who most of the adults were, but not some of the others. Where was Goten? He looked around, but couldn't tell who. Last time he saw Goten he had had that wild, Goku-style hair. Had he changed it?  
  
"Who are you?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"My name is not of your concern," Trunks said, the same tone he had said to the girls, "But my actions are."  
  
"And what do you plan on doing?" Goku said, his eyes narrowing.  
  
"I want to fight somebody and if I don't I'll destroy this planet," Trunks replied. It was half a lie; he wouldn't have destroyed his own planet, but he did want to fight someone.  
  
"I'll fight you," someone stepped out.  
  
The teen looked the same age as him, maybe a year or two younger. He had spiky hair that reached his shoulders, and his eyes were black. His eyes were so familiar...was that who he thought it was?  
  
"Goten?" Trunks blurted out. Goten had changed his hair!  
  
"How do you know my name?" Goten asked, surprised. Everyone else seemed surprised too.  
  
"For me to know, and you to find out," Trunks replied.  
  
Then, three figures landed next to them.  
  
"You fly too fast!" Marron commented, and the three went to stand beside the others.  
  
'This should be interesting. I wonder how strong he is now,' Trunks thought.  
  
"Let's go away from here and fight. I don't want harm anybody," Goten said.  
  
Trunks nodded, not caring much. They all flew far away from any Vegetasei city. Meanwhile, Bulma couldn't help but notice how familiar he looked. She couldn't place who he looked like. And Vegeta was partly thinking the same thing. He had to be someone they knew. They were fighting in a desert with loads of rock mountains and hills, and a few dead trees and big rocks. Trunks and Goten stood twenty feet apart. The others watched from afar.  
  
"Come on Goten!" Goku cheered. "You can beat 'im!" Gohan piped in. None of them would let this destroy Vegetasei.  
  
"Power up to Super Saiyan 2, Goten. I don't have all day," Trunks said.  
  
Goten nodded, and powered up. They were about the same level now.  
  
"You can't defeat me, but this fight will be interesting," Trunks smirked.  
  
"Who are you?" Goten asked. "Do I know you?"  
  
Trunks went into his fighting stance, Goten followed.  
  
"Yes," Trunks answered.  
  
Goten charged at Trunks and prepared to hit him in the stomach, but Trunks disappeared suddenly and Goten looked around, confused. Suddenly, he was elbowed in the back and the kicked in the air so fast that he didn't know what was going on. Goten looked up and saw a ki blast coming towards him. Goten's eyes narrowed and he just narrowly dodged it and then sent one blast of his own. Goten saw that it headed straight towards Trunks and hit him head on. But Trunks had put his arms over his face and deflected the blast easily. The smoke that surrounded him vanished.  
  
"You're not even cut!" Goten said, amazed.  
  
"I'm not weak. And it seems that you actually dodged the ki blast," Trunks said, referring to the last time they had sparred together.  
  
"What? Of course I would," Goten said.  
  
Trunks charged at Goten and sent a hit to his face, but Goten dodged. Goten sent a kick, but Trunks grabbed his leg and threw him down to the ground below. Goten looked up and saw Trunks following him. He turned around and then pushed off the ground with his foot and flew at Trunks. Trunks didn't change his course.  
  
"KAMAKAME...." Goten shifted the position of his hands, "HHHHAAA!!!!"  
  
The blue blast flew to Trunks, but Trunks only flew faster into it. Trunks put his hands foreward and went straight through the blast and straight to Goten. Goten, shocked, could only stare. Instead of hitting Goten while he was heading to him, Trunks went passed Goten, but just before going all the way passed him, Trunks grabbed his left leg and dragged him down with it. Then, Trunks looked up and saw Goten struggling to get out. Trunks threw a ki blast at Goten and it hit him in the stomach so quickly Goten had no time to dodge. The ground was getting closer. Trunks threw Goten to the ground and put out his hands and threw a ki blast on the four sides of Goten, and one followed Goten from behind. He was trapped. Goten looked around him in surprise. He couldn't turn left or right and he couldn't outfly the blast, the ki blasts were there and they were following him. He turned around so he would land on his feet. And he did, but the blast above him hit his left hand and was pushed away(he had chosen to get rid of that one first so it wouldn't burn his hair), and one on the right was pushed away with his right arm; Goten then jumped quickly into the air and kicked away two others at his sides, but he couldn't block the one from behind him because he didn't have enough time, and he didn't have 3 arms so another could push it away, or three legs. So he was hit in the back and thrown foreword. Goten yelled in pain. Trunks just went higher in the air, waiting for the other saiyajin. Trunks didn't even have a scratch on him yet.  
  
"I've never seen that way of fighting!" Goku said, clearly amazed.  
  
"I don't think any of us have," Vegeta agreed.  
  
"Amazing..." Pan whispered.  
  
The smoke cleared and Goten was not in it. Trunks didn't move a muscle at all. Goten appeared behind Trunks and was ready to punch him from behind but before he could even do anything, Trunks grabbed his arm and threw him foreword.  
  
"FINAL FLASH!" Trunks yelled.  
  
The blast sailed to Goten, but Goten quickly dodged and right when he dodged Trunks punched him in the stomach and repeatedly hit him, and kicked him. The others were really surprised. How had this kid known Vegeta's attack? "That was my attack!" Vegeta said angry. Goten tried desperately to protect himself, but he wasn't as fast at this guy. But Trunks stopped, and Goten opened his eyes, surprised. Goten took this time to seperate himself from Trunks. Goten pinched his lips together and thought, 'How is this guy so strong?! I'm no match for him! And he's hiding his power level in Super Saiyan 2 so I have no idea how much I'd have to power up...oh well.'  
  
Goten suddenly yelled and his power increased and the golden aura made his spiky, blonde hair blow around him. He continued to increase it. He powered up and went Super Saiyan 3. His blonde hair grew and his eyebrows dissapeared. Trunks looked unfazed, much to their surprise.  
  
"I bet you can't beat a Super Saiyan 3," Goten said, grinning.  
  
"I probably can beat a Super Saiyan 3 in my Super Saiyan 2 form; as a matter of fact, I think I'll do that. It isn't all about power, Goten," Trunks said. Trunks had a lot speed and even more skill and experience, which definetly went to his advantage.  
  
"Let's see then," Goten said.  
  
Trunks charged at Goten, but he dissapeared and then a kick came from behind. A big blast was thrown into his back and Trunks went foreward. Then, an elbow hit his back from above and he fell fast towards the ground. Trunks hit the ground, making a large crater. Goten sent multiple blasts into the crater, aiming them at Trunks. As the smoke cleared Trunks was gone. He appeared a little ways behind Goten and before Trunks could kick him, Goten sent a blast with his palm and Trunks was thrown backwards.  
  
'I've been underestimating him in Super Saiyan 3. Time to speed things up for me,' Trunks thought.  
  
Goten flew at Trunks. "GALIC GUN!" Trunks yelled quickly, pushing the blast into Goten's stomach as he came and pushing him away. "Another one of my attacks?!" Vegeta yelled. Trunks put much more energy in his blast so it would last long and sent Goten flying even more. Trunks quickly flew to behind Goten quickly and kicked him in the back, pushing him in the blast more. Goten put his arms above his face and grit his teeth. And then Trunks sent a blast from the back as the other blast was going foreward. "KAMEHAMEHA!" Trunks yelled. Goten was in between the blasts, and then the smoke dissapeared.  
  
"Goten!" Bra yelled.  
  
"Come on Goten," Marron said.  
  
Goten was falling fast towards the ground, unmoving. Just before he hit the ground he turned into his normal form; black hair and eyes again. It looked as if Trunks had broken quiet a few bones, his ribs, and cut him deeply. Goten hit the ground really hard, and the impact made his body jump up a couple times before settling down. Goten groaned and held his side in pain. It may have looked like Goten was nothing compared to Trunks, but Trunks thought, 'He did better than I expected. I'm glad he didn't slack as much as I thought he might've.'  
  
"GOTEN?! Are you okay?!" the z warriors went around him and asked.  
  
"I-I'm fine," Goten coughed, staggering up and he ended up leaning against Gohan for support.  
  
"Good job," Goku said, patting his back softly.  
  
"Hey Goten," Trunks said.  
  
"Yeah?" Goten looked over at him.  
  
"Good match," Trunks complimented, his expression just serious. Goten nodded.  
  
"Let me fight against the strongest here," Trunks said.  
  
Everybody looked from Goku to Vegeta.  
  
"Uh, we don't know who exactly the strongest is," Krillen said. "Either Goku or Vegeta. They have the same power level practically."  
  
"I want to fight my d - I mean, uh, K...KingVegeta," Trunks said. Trunks was still in Super Saiyan form.  
  
"Gladly," Vegeta said, smirking. "I'm much stronger than Kakarott's brat. You're going up against a real saiyan fighter. And I'm not going easy on you."  
  
"Just the way I like it," Trunks said.  
  
"We should get to the point, kid. Power up to your max, and I will too," Vegeta said.  
  
"If you want to fight that way, okay."  
  
Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan 3, then to Super Saiyan 4. Trunks did the same at the same time. Their hair became black and spiky, their brown tails changed to a thick red, their chest was covered with their red fur, and their eyes turned black and red. They looked exactly the same as Super Saiyan 4! Their hair was the same, and so was everything else, except Trunks was just slightly taller than Vegeta, and their outfits were slightly different. Other than that, it was hard to tell them apart. Their power levels were only known for a second before they both lowered them so they couldn't tell who was stronger. And nobody could even tell from that one second. It was a mystery who'd win.  
  
"They look the same!" Bulma said, surprised. 'It couldn't be...he know's Goten...and he knows Vegeta's moves...and his face...could it actually be?...'  
  
"You could be my mirror," Trunks said, amused.  
  
"You can be my punching bag," Vegeta said.  
  
"Aww man! I wanna fight," Goku said. "This'll be an awesome fight!"  
  
Trunks knew this would be a hard fight. Vegeta had had a lot of experience since he had worked for Frieza, but so did Trunks himself. Trunks took a deep breath and braced himself, and Vegeta did the same. They both went into fighting stances the same time, and looked straight at each other. Then, they dissapeared. Then they reappeared and Trunks flew at Vegeat from behind. "KAME KICK!" The Kame kick was a kick that had almost the same power as the kamehameha wave and the foot glowed a bright blue as if it was a blast itself. It hit Vegeta in the back, and he flew foreward. Trunks went above him and sent a blast, but Vegeta dissapeared and Trunks looked around, confused, and then something grabbed his arm and threw him down. Trunks stopped himself before he hit the ground hard. He landed softly on his feet and did a few flips before landing. He looked around and then just barely dodged a punch from his side. They were fighting on the ground now. Trunks just barely missed a punch from Vegeta again, and Trunks had to move really quickly to dodge it. Vegeta was moving fast it was hard to keep up. Trunks needed to gain the advantage! He flew up and Vegeta quickly flew from behind. Trunks closed his eyes shut and then screamed.  
  
A silver light enveloped him, similiar to the light that had surrounded him on the planet Yetthi. Vegeta stopped, surprised. Next Trunks and the silver light dissapeared. Where had they gone?! Vegeta felt a punch go to his side and he felt a ki in front of him. Trunks was invisible?! How? Vegeta cursed mentally and focused on his hearing and sensing abilites to try and dodge, but it wasn't effective as seeing the person. So, he was hit quite a few times. A ki blast was thrown from his left, and he dodged, but it kept following him. Vegeta flew fast, trying to avoid it. And where was that kid?  
  
"I've never seen that technique before!" Goku said. "Vegeta sure is going to have a lot of trouble."  
  
Trunks threw every punch, kick, and blast he could. The two's breathing increased and both were getting tired. Unfortunately for Trunks the technique only could last for five minutes. It could've lasted longer, but that was a technique Trunks just discovered and needed to improve on. So he became visible again. The two descended towards the ground again and got into their fighting stances.  
  
"I'm impressed," Vegeta commented. "But you still won't be able to defeat me."  
  
"Don't count on it," Trunks replied.  
  
Then, they both just stood there for a moment. Then, Vegeta suddenly came from behind and punched Trunks...or rather a hologram of him. And at the same time Trunks had punched Vegeta...a hologram though. They both blinked and stared at where their holo's had been. They had just done the same trick. Goku let out an amused laugh. Those two seemed so much alike it was laughable!  
  
Meanwhile, Goten watched as they fight, from afar as he leaned against a rock. His eyes were narrowed in concentration. He had to know this guy. The person seemed so familiar...but who was it? Goten just couldn't figure it out. He looked over to the others. Bulma seemed to be brooding over something too, Goku and Pan were enjoying the fight, but he didn't bother looking at the rest. He had to know this guy!  
  
The fight continued and nobody could tell who was winning. It almost seemed even! Trunks and Vegeta sent blasts, kicks, and punches. The two were getting very tired and it was hard keeping their Super Saiyan 4 forms for so long. Now, they had been fighting for more than an hour and a half. Trunks charged at Vegeta and hit him with a punch, and Vegeta kicked him under the leg, but Trunks touched the ground with his fingertips and flipped to land. Before he could land Vegeta quickly sent a blast at his back. They both breathed heavily. 'I don't know how much longer I can keep this form,' they both thought. 'I have to end this,' Vegeta thought.  
  
Trunks landed on his back, but then quickly stood up and stood ten feet apart from Vegeta. Vegeta charged at him, but Trunks quickly flew up into the air. Vegeta had broken a rib, and some of his bones were broken, and the same thing was with Trunks. Trunks sent a blast below, and it hit Vegeta, but when the smoke cleared Vegeta was not there. Trunks dodged the punch from the side when Vegeta reappeared. He seperated himself from Vegeta about twenty feet. They both started up a blast. The same blast, to be exact.  
  
"FINAL FLASH!" they both yelled at the same time.  
  
The blasts collided in the middle, and the two used their strength to get the advantage, but neither blasts moved back or foreward. The two were giving the same strength. Then, they both couldn't take it anymore and they stopped, and the blasts bounced off each other strangely and went back to them. Trunks and Vegeta were hit and thrown backwards.  
  
Trunks put his arms over his face and stopped the blast from severely harming him. Vegeta did the same. Vegeta put more energy in deflecting the blast away, but Trunks took a fraction of a second too much time. The smoke clouded them. Vegeta got out of the smoke and waited until Trunks cleared. Trunks was kneeling on the ground and panting, but then slowly stood up with a surpressed groan.  
  
"GALIC GUN!" Vegeta yelled, and used the last of his strength to put in a most powerful attack. Vegeta was spent on that attack, and he turned to his normal form and fell to the ground just as it hit Trunks.  
  
Trunks looked up and saw the blast heading towards him. He froze, unable to move. The blast seemed to go slow motion for him, but then it sped up again and hit him directly, just after Trunks put a little of his arms up to try and give some effort to block it although it would hardly be any use. He was thrown backwards with such force of the blast that he hadn't even expected.  
  
~~dbz~~dbz  
  
an: I'm dissapointed in your guys. I was even thinking of never posting it until someone reviewed on my last chapter or maybe even stopping the story, but I had already written this chapter so I just decided to post it. *NOBODY* reviewed the last chapter. Was it that bad? I need more feedback or I'll have no inspiration. I don't know when I'll put out a next chapter. It's up to the ppl who read this. Later... 


End file.
